Talk:Yoroi Akadō
Merger We need to merge history and move article to "Yoroi Akado". This article is eastern order. --Kakashi Namikaze 09:55, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Movement complete. --Kakashi Namikaze 20:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Missing-nin? I don't remember seeing anywhere that Yoroi is a missing-nin. Anyone want to provide information as to where such information was found? --speysider (talk) 23:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't heard in the anime that they are missing-nin ether. but maybe they just asumed since they were with Amashi, one of Orochimaru's former scientists. --Kasan94 (talk) 16:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Bit of a bad assumption to make, we don't even know what village they originated from in the first place. For all we know, they could've been brought up in a non-hidden shinobi village and Orochimaru took them in for his "experiments" --speysider (talk) 16:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: As i said i haven't heard anything. im only guesing. --Kasan94 (talk) 16:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know, I was referring to your point about the fact the person who put in his classification "assumed" that :P --speysider (talk) 16:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't think Konoha has so crappy security that two persons just can walk into the village, train at the academy and become genins. I guess they originated from Konoha, then defected to Orochimaru, which would make them missing-nin. Jacce | Talk | 16:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) When a shinobi leaves their village and starts operating for or under another, they're considered missing-nin. Given that he's never seen in the manga post-chumin exams and his story has him working for Orochimaru along with the fact that Konoha is the only village we've ever known him to be from: I'm assuming that's why he'd be listed as a missing-nin.--Cerez365™ 16:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :True, but for all we know, he could've come from any other random village and being genin could just be a cover story for his real mission. There's no real way of knowing if the guy is from Konoha, unless the manga or the databooks stated that explicitly. --speysider (talk) 16:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Status Can someone change his status, he should be Presumed Deceased, shouldn't he? --Kasan94 (talk) 17:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Intro error? Why does the first section say "who later defected"? As soon as we see him, in the fight against Sasuke he comments about how the cursed seal is hurting Sasuke, ergo he is already a flunky of Orochimaru as otherwise he could not know about the seal. -- (talk) 14:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Infobox locked Why is the infobox locked? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Vandalism. You can see it here —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk)☺ 09:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The information about his death in the anime conflicts with manga content. People kept changing it so it was locked. The same goes for Misumi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Debut Can someone change his anime debut to episode 26?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's done already. Munchvtec (talk) 16:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Unique Trait? Chakra absorption is, obviously, not particularly unique. Shouldn't it be special trait or something like that? ZeroSD (talk) 14:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC)